Careful What You Wish For
by Hime-Ponchan
Summary: Sakura adalah seorang putri melarikan diri dari kenyataanya, ia melakukan suatu perjanjian sihir dengan seorang ninja pelarian yang ia tidak ketahui. Dan setelah itu kejadian terburuk terjadi dan ia berusaha untuk mengembalikan semuanya menjadi seperti sebelumnya, dalam perjalanannya itu ia bertemu dengan banyak orang dan belajar banyak hal. (First Sasusaku fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Careful what you wish for

Disclaimer: ini tokoh tokohnya bukan punya saya, saya hanya minjam tulis saja lol

Story by Himeponchan

Pair: Sasusaku, SakuNaru

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Srakkk!**

Sakura mengibaskan pedang ditangannya kepada rumput semak yang menghalangi jalannya. Gadis bersurai merah muda berjalan menelusuri hutan. Bagian kimononya sudah tidak indah lagi karena ia memaksa robek bagian bawahnya yang sangat panjang itu.

Matahari mulai tenggelam, bayangan batang dan cabang pohon mulai memenuhi pandangaannya.

Gadis itu berjalan menelusuri jalan didepannya dan memanjat sebuah bukit hingga ia sampai diatas bukit yang tinggi sekali. Putri muda itu menghela nafasnya, ia menoleh kebelakangnya melihat betapa indahnya bentangan hijau didepannya. Namun matahari sebentar lagi akan benar-benar tenggelam. Hawa dingin mulai terasa .

Sebelumnya seorang Sakura sangat nekad kabur dari perjodohannya. Ia benar saja… ia bahkan hendak dinikahkan dengan orang yang ia sama sekali tidak kenal. Tentu saja ia tidak mau. Sakura merasa ia berhak memilih dengan siapa ia menikah nanti. Namun ini tradisi kerajaan dimana semua putri harus mempunyai calon.

Jelas saja ia dan ibunya mengalami pertengkaran luar biasa. Namun, tetap saja ibunya tidak peduli. Hari ini pada hari perjodohannya ia mempermalukan calonnya dengan menyaingi calonnya dengan cara menantangnya bertading pedang dan Sakura memenangkannya. Ibunya memaksanya meminta maaf namun ia tidak mau dan nekad lari keluar kerajaan. Tentu saja Sakura juga seorang ninja. Sakura berlari kearah kandang kuda dan menaiki kudanya dengan lihainya mencekcok pengawal dan terus memasuki hutan hingga si kuda itu malah kabur entah kenapa setelah menghempas gadis itu kehamparan rumput dan pingsan

 _Kuda tidak berperikemanusiaan._

Ketika ia sadar kuda itu sudah hilang entah kemana. Gadis itu mencoba untuk pulang gadis itu turun dari bukit yang ia naiki tadi. Melompat dari pohon kepohon ketika sebuah suara terdengar.

"tolong! Tolong!" seru suara itu. Sakura menoleh. Dan mendekati manusia yang terduduk disana kakinya terluka.

"bertahanlah…" ucap Sakura kepadanya Sakura. Gadis itu mendekatinya dan mengobati luka dengan jurus yang ia pelajari diistana dengan beberapa _senseii_

"haa… terima kasih nona…" ucap orang tersebut. Sakura kaget ketika sosok lelaki itu terlihat seperti ular. Sakura menjauh dari sosok itu.

"kau? Siapa?" seru Sakura kaget.

"tenanglah aku Orochimaru…"

Ia tinggi dengan kimono pria. Rambut panjang ia talikan wajahnya yang pucat dan menyerupai ular dimata Sakura.

"jangan takut, nona…" Ia berjalan kearah Sakura dan mengulurkan tangannya membantunya bangun.

"aku Sakura.." Sakura berdiri sambil memperkenalkan namanya. Orochimaru mengangkat salah satu alisnya sambil menyeringai khas-nya.

"Sakura heh… nama yang bagus sekali.." ucapnya.

"terima kasih.." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil. Orochimaru menggeram seperti kebiasaanya "hmmm… apa yang membawamu kemari nona Sakura?" tanya Orochimaru.

"yah, aku tersesat mencari jalan pulang…" ucap Sakura sambil mengibaskan tangannya yang tadi menyentuh tanah basah.

"hmm aku dapat membantumu… angkutan yang dapat membawamu" Tutur Orochimaru sambil tetap tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"ahh tidak apa… aku tidak me-"

"tidak apa… kau telah membantuku biarkan aku membalas budi…" sahut Orochimaru.

Sakura memikirkan ucapan Orochimaru sebelum mengangguk dan mengikutinya

* * *

Tak begitu jauh berjalan Sakura terdiam menatap kearah banteng yang membawa sebuah angkutan berbentuk seperti petak kamar kayu dengan roda emas herannya bukan kuda yang membawanya. Melainkan banteng.

Orochimaru membuka pintu angkutannya dan masuk kedalamnya "ayo masuk…" ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Sakura memasukinya , benar saja… ajaib sekali didalamnya terdapat tempat tidur, tempat perapian, meja dan alat masak sederhana. Bahkan lemaripun ada.

"Banze jalan!" serunya kemudian angkutan itupun berjalan membuat Sakura makin kaget. "ayo silahkan duduk" ucapnya pada Sakura kemudian Sakura mengangguk.

"kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Orochimaru sambil berjalan kearah perapian dan menyalakannya.

"Konoha…" ucap Sakura

"hmm… Konoha. Aku pernah tinggal disana dahulu…tempat yang sangat indah.." ucapnya sambil meletakkan cangkir berisi teh hangat.

"terima kasih…" sahut Sakura, ia lalu menyeruput teh hangatnya "jadi kau tinggal disini?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"iya… sudah sekitar 3 tahun aku tinggal disini…." Orochimmaru tersenyum lalu menyeruput tehnya jugga "aku tinggal seperti ini sambil melakukan transaksi…"

"transaksi…" Sakura menatap Orochimaru bingung.

"hmm… jadi kenapa kau bisa sampai masuk sejauh ini?" tanya Orochimaru lagi.

"aku hanya tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan…" Sakura menghela nafas sambil menatap air teh di cangkirnya.

"itu pasti nekad sekali huh… tapi kau masih beruntung, nona…" ucapnya menyeringai kearah Sakura

"maksudmu beruntung?" ucap Sakura penuh dengan penekanan. "aku hendak dinikah paksa dengan ibuku. Aku bahkan tidak tau siapa yang akan kunikahi…"

"kau seorang putri dari kerajaan Haruno hmm… kerajaanmu itu kaya, kau punya keluargamu, gelarmu. Tanggung jawab itu bukan urusanmu lagi." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh. Sakura menatapnya geram

"tanggung jawabku terlalu banyak untuk kutanggung. Dan salah satunya adalah untuk menikahi orang itu" ucap Sakura kesal sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"benar juga…" Orochimaru mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"aku berharap aku bukan seorang putri….aku harap ada hal yang bisa aku lakukan untuk lari dari ini.." Sakura menangkup wajahnya denggan tangannya.

Orochimaru mengangguk kemudian ia membelalakkan matanya "Aku sepertinya bisa membantumu!" serunya kemudian.

"kau bisa?!" Seru Sakura pada Orochimaru yang sekarang sudah berdiri

"yang kau butuhkan hanya kontrak sihir!" ucap Orochimaru.

"kontrak apa!"

"kontrak sihir… sebennarnya tidak bisa dikatakan itu juga sih tapi sama sajalah…" ucap Orochimaru.

"kau dapat menghapus masalahku?!" Orochimaru mengangguk pada Sakura. Sakura menjerit bahagia.

Orochimmaru berjalan kearah sebuah peti didekat tempat tidurnya kemudian membukanya. Terlihat banyak sekali gulungan disana. Ia memilih salah satu gulungan dan mengeluarkannya.

"ini akan mengubah hidupmu…" Orochimaru membentang gulungan itu kemudian terlihat gulungan kosong menbuat Sakura mendelik.

"kosong…" bisik Sakura.

"sebelum kita melakukan ini… apa kau ya-"

"aku yakin!" seru Sakura "lakukanlah…"

"hmm baiklah…" Orochimaru menyeringai kemudian tangannya membentuk beberapa gerakan dan ia mulai menyebutkan mantra kemudian ia mengusapkan tangannya itu dan dengan seketika tulisan ada disana. Kemudian Orochimaru menggigit jempolnya dengan taring dan menandai bagian dari tulisan tersebut. Sakura mendelik kearah Orochimaru .

"apa yang harus kubayar untuk hal ini?" Tanya Sakura

"sebutkan hari …" ucap Orochimaru

"hari…? Benarkah?"

"sebuah kontrak sangatlah kuat, kau membutuhkan satu hari" ucap Orochimaru sambil menyeringai menatap kearah Sakura yang juga menoleh kearahnya.

"terserah hari apa yang akan kau ambil.." ucap Sakura sambil mengibas tangannya menandakan 'terserah padamu saja'

"baiklah kalau begitu." Orochimaru kemudian menyeringai lalu mengusapkan tangannya lagi keentah bagian apa dikertas gulungan "oke selesai…"

Sakura mengangguk mendengarnya kemudian ia menoleh kearah lelaki berwajah ular itu. "lalu aku harus apa?"

Orochimaru menyeringai kearah Sakura, entah perasaan saja atau Sakura merasa agak aneh melihatnya. Seringai yang berbeda daripada awal bertemu. "kau hanya perlu memoleskan darahmu dikertas ini. Seperti apa yang kulakukan…" ucapnya tetap dengan seringainya itu.

Sakura kemudian melakukan seperti ketika ia melakukan jurus. Sakura merasa ada yang aneh namun batinnya memaksa dirinya untuk tetap melakukan hal ini. Sakura kemudian menggariskan darah pada jempolnya yang ia gigit tadi. Kemudian menghela nafas pelan.

Ia kemudian menoleh kearah Orochimaru yang sekarang duduk nyaman dikursinya sambil memegang cangkir tehnya. Sakura menoleh kearahnya, suara angin kencang berhembus dari luar. Sakura menguap pelan sambil menggaruk lehernya. Ia merasa kantuk luar biasa setelah itu.

"jadi setelah itu apa yang harus dilakukan?" Tanya Sakura sambil menguap lagi.

"nikmatilah harimu Putri Haruno terhormat…." Ucap Orochimaru, sambil menyeringai dan terkikik. Membuat Sakura menatapnya bingung. Sementara itu angkutan yang ia naiki mulai bergemerutuk membuat Sakura kaget. Namun ia lebih kaget ketika pandangannya mulai menggelap dan badannya terasa lemas.

"selamat malam putri yang manis.."

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **A/N:**

Hai semua, ini ff pertama saya untuk fanfic Sasusaku. ini fanfic kedua saya yang saya tulis di fanfic hehe. #toformal

Jadi ini chapter pertamanya sebenarnya ini lebih bisa disebut prologue, bagi yang membaca pasti teringat dengan cerita BRAVE dari disney. Yup, author terinspirasi dari ceritanya disney. Dan teirnspirasi beberapa fanfic lainnya mau indo ato inggris. lol. Jadi mungkin ada yang mirip-mirip lah... tolong makhlumkan. Mohon maaf jika ada typos dan kesalahan lainnya. Dan karena author ini masih baru, review sangatlah dihargai dan membantu untuk meningkatkan semangat author... RnR yaa... thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: Perubahan

Chapter 2: Perubahan

Disclaimer: spt biasa author hanya meminjam beberapa karakter

Story by Himeponchan

Check it out!

* * *

Sakura menggeram kemudian membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melihat cabang-cabang pohon dan terangnya bulan dimalam hari menerawang pada matanya. Ia berusaha duduk kemudian menoleh sekeliling dan mencoba menyadari apa yang sekarang terjadi. Sakura mengucek matanya.

Ia melihat kearah kimono kucel yang ia kenakan dan pedangnya yah dia tidak melupakan itu. Kemudian ia berdiri dari duduknya kemudian ia menggaruk lehernya merasa bingung apa yang terjadi. Kontrak sihir! Ia melebarkan mata ketika mengingatnya. Kemudian ia memutar pandangnya mencari gulungan itu dan ia melihatnya beberapa langkah didepannya.

Sakura berjalan dan meraih gulungan itu kemudian ia mengikuti jalan menuju kerumahnya. Hmmm… pengembara itu benar-benar tak berperikemanusiaan membiarkannya tidur ditengah jalan.

* * *

Sakura berjalan mengikuti jalan, ia melewati pepohonan yang sebelumnya ia lewati untuk mencapai rumahnya. Ia berjalan sekitar sejaman. Sambil memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan pada ibunya ketika ia sampai dirumah.

Ia kemudian tersenyum senang ketika idenya jelas dan massuk logika. Ia akan berkata ia berlari kehutan dan kemudian tersesat hingga malam dan mencoba mencari jalan pulang. Ia tau ibunya tetap akan memakinya tapi yang jelas itu adalah alasan manusiawi.

Sakura telah melihat gerbang pintu Konoha. Namun ia terbelalak melihatnya. Ini tidak seperti Konoha…Sakura berlari kedalam Konoha ia melihat orang orang desa yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam dan semua itu menyedihkan. Konoha terlihat sangat kumuh.

Langkah Sakura terhenti melihat gerbang depan dari kerajaan Haruno yang telah rubuh dan lambang Klan Haruno yang telah robek dan luntur. Istana kerajaan yang tidak terawat sama sekali bahkan rerumputan didalamnya telah tumbuh tinggi. Sakura mengerutkan jidatnya ia tak mengerti.

Sakura berjalan masuk gerbang depan ia melihat lapangan luas yang digunakannya untuk bersaing dengan calon tunangannya. Ia kemudian makin bingung. Perasaannya berkecamuk. Ia berlari masuk kedalam kastilnya ia terdiam membantu tanpa kata-kata.

Terlihat disana kacau balau seakan sudah lama sekali terjadi. Sakura menyentuh pintu geser yang ada disepanjang istana kemuudian membukanya ia melihat kekacauan dimana-mana… ntah apa yang telah terjadi.

"Ibu! Ayah!" seru Sakura ia berlari kearah ruang utama. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Hawa begitu dingin, Sakura menggosokan kedua tangannya mencoba mengahangatkan dirinya. Ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan berjalan kearah taman kerajaan.

Tak lama setelah itu ia asap dari dapur masak Sakuraa cukup sering masuk keruangan itu. Sakura berjalan perlahan mendekati tempat dapur. Tercium bau harum makanan seperti sup dan daging Salmon yang dibakar. Sakura berjinjit mengintip kedapur kerajaan.

Ia mengerutkan jidatnya ia melihat nenek-nenek berpakaian hitam sambil mengaduk sup yang dibuatnya.

"hmmm Chiyo , Salmonnya sudah matang bagaimana supnya?" tanya Seorang kerdil dengan yukata.

"tunggu sebentar, Yoku-chan" ucap Chiyo

Sakura bersembunyi ketika keduanya membawa makanan yang telah dibuat dan membawanya keruang makan yang biasa Sakura makan malam dengan keluarga. Keduanya duduk bersila sambil berbincang. Sepertinya mereka masih belum sadar akan Sakura disana.

 **Shat!**

Sakura kaget melihat shuriken dilemparkan kearahnya. Keduanya menatap tajam kearah Sakura. Namun Sakura mmengangkat kedua tangannya dan cengir kuda nya membuat kedua orang disana menjadi biasa-biasa saja.

* * *

Sakura duduk diam dengan kedua orang disana. Sakura masih cengir kuda. Ia merasa canggung dengan kedua orang tersebut.

"hmm… ayo silahkan dimakan…" ucap nenek yang dipanggil Chiyo tadi. Sakura mengangguk. Sakura sedaritadi hanya dapat cengir kuda karena nenek Chiyo melakukan adegan telekinesis atau didepannya.

"tenanglah tidak ada sihir dalam makanannya…" ucap nenek itu tersenyum ramah pada Sakura. Sakura menatap mangkuk sup tersebut dengan penuh waspada. Namun pada akhirnya ia menyendok sup itu dan menyuapkannya pada mulutnya.

"wow ini enak sekalii….!" Seru Sakura. Nenek Chiyo tersenyum senang dan juga Yoku.

"silahkan coba Salmonnya juga…" ucapnya, Sakura kemudian mengangguk dan menyuapkan daging Salmon panggang kemulutnya dengan sumpit disana. Kemudian menjerit senang. Namun kemudian ia terdiam melihat kearah kedua orang yang juga sedang mengunyah sambil berbicara.

"hmm… siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian ada diistana ayahku?" tanya Sakura membuat keduanya bengong dan mengedip sekali.

"aku hanya seorang pembuat boneka dan aku ahli dalam menggerakannya dengan cakra dan dia hanya seorang youkai." Sahut Chiyo sambil menunjukan keahliannya dalam menggerakan boneka dan juga itu ternyata bukanlah adegan telekinesis melainkan jurus ninja.

"Youkai?"

"hmm aku Youkai yang baik oke…"

"Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu ya jelas saja kami tinggal disini..ini punya kami" ucap Yoku sambil mengunyah salmonnya.

"apa?!" Sakura tersedak ketika mendengar itu. "istana ini milik ayah dan ibuku, Haruno Mebuki dan Kizashi…!" seru Sakura sambil meletakan sumpitnya ke meja. Ia menatap kedua orang itu tidak percaya. Namun kedua orang itu hanya menatapnya bingung.

Yoku dan nenek Chiyo saling melihat satu sama lain lalu kembali melihat kearah Sakura yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan penuh harap. "anakku sayang, kau tidak bermimpi kan?" Chiyo menyentuh jidat Sakura

Sakura kemudian menepak tangan nenek Chiyo "aku baik-baik saja, bisakah kau beritahu aku dimana ayah dan ibuku?"

"siapa orang tuamu itu nona?" Tanya Yoku menatap bingung kearah Sakura

Sakura menggeram kesal lalu mengatakan dengan penuh tekanan "Haruno Mebuki dan Haruno Kizashi!"

Yoku makin bingung menatapnya dan bertanya "siapa namamu?"

"Haruno Sakura" jawab Sakura "putri Sakura, apa kau mungkin pernah mendengar"

Yoku hanya terdiam wajahnya terlihat serius. Ia menatap kearah Sakura "tidak, aku rasa tidak"

Sakura mengacak rambutnya kemudian menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Nenek Chiyo mengusap pundak Sakura menenangkan gadis bersurai merah muda itu, "tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja…" ucap nenek Chiyo mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kearah nenek Chiyo "bisakah kau memberitahuku, dimana ayah dan ibuku?"

Nenek Chiyo terdiam ia menatap kearah Yoku yang juga melihat dengan iba kearah Sakura

"mereka telah meninggal…"

Sakura menatap mereka tidak percaya, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun bibirnya kembali terkatub. Sebagian dirinya mengatakan kalau ini semua tidaklah nyata namun entah mengapa batinnya mengatakan kalau semua itu nyata.

"kapan itu terjadi?" Tanya Sakura dengan terbata

"setahun yang lalu.." ucap nenek Chiyo.

Nenek Chiyo melihat keluar taman, ruangan makan itu tersambung pada taman kerajaan yang jelas sudah tidak terawat dengan baik lagi. Sakura menatap kearah nenek Chiyo dan kearah Yoku.

"Nasib mereka telah terukir dan terkunci tahun sebelumnya…" ucap Chiyo tiba-tiba, Sakura mengerutkan jidatnya tidak mengerti. Yang benar saja selama 16 tahun ia menjadi seorang putri ia tidak pernah mendengar kata kata seperti itu.

Chiyo terdiam dan menoleh kearah Yoku yang meneguk teh hangatnya, Sakura mengikuti arah pandang dari nenek Chiyo. "setahun yang lalu, Raja dan Ratu menginginkan seorang anak. Namun mereka tidak bisa. Keduanya berusaha sangat keras…bahkan memanggil tabib dan orang pintar kekerajaan, melakukan program. Dan semuanya gagal…" ucap Yoku.

"lalu suatu hari datanglah pengembara ini, ia datang untuk tempat berteduh karena hari itu terjadi badai Salju yang luar biasa dan jika mereka membantu pengembara ini maka ia akan menggabulkan keinginan raja dan ratu…" Yoku mulai menceritakan seluk beluk dari semuanya.

"lalu? Apa yang ayah dan ibu katakan?" tanya Sakura

"tentu saja Raja menganggap itu sebagai candaan… dan tentu saja raja dan ratu mempersilahkan si pengembara ini untuk menginap hingga badai salju berhenti… dan si pengembara itu pergi tanpa sepatah katapun." Ucap Yoku lagi.

"Dan pada suatu hari si pengembara itu datang dengan alasan hendak mengabulkan apa yang raja dan ratu inginkan… sang pengembara mempersembahkan sebuah bunga Lily ungu dan mengatakan bahwa sang ratu harus meminum air rebusan dari bunga tersebut…" Yoku terus menceritakan dan memainkan sumpitnya.

"ayahku menerimanya?"

"iya tentu saja semua orang tau khasiat bunga Lily ungu itu baik namun jelas saja raja menganggap sebagai lelucon…. Dan saat itu juga semuanya perlahan berubah… sebulan setelah kejadian itu sang ratu mengandung. Namun dibulan ke delapan menjelang kelahiran bayi dari ratu.. pengembara itu kembali..untuk meminta imbalan" Yoku menggenggam sumpit itu. Sakura mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"…imbalan yang tidak diketahui oleh apa yang bahkan disepakati tanpa mengetahui isinya…"

"apa itu?" tanya Sakura.

"ia ingin seluruh harta dari kerajaan Haruno… dan menduduki takhta …" Sakura terbelalak ia saat mendengar kata-kata itu.

"dan ayahku…. Tidak menerima hal tersebut…" bisik Sakura, Yoku mengangguk kearah gadis itu.

"tentunya…. Ia mengusir pengembara dari istana dan pengembara itu pergi dengan santainya…namun tepat pada malam hari setelah peristiwa itu, sang ratu mengalami keguguran…raja murka besar dan mengerahkan seluruh pengawal untuk mencari sosok pengembara itu…" ucap Yoku. Sakura mengatup bibirnya erat ia mengepal tangannya.

"i-itu semua hanya memperburuk…" tutur Yoku, Nenek Chiyo mengangguk pelan.

"…namun seminggu setelahnya sang pengembara datang kembali kekerajaan dengan seluruh tentara yang ia bawa… menghancurkan dan membunuh seluruh orang dikerajaan…tentara tentara yang ia ciptakan sendiri tidak pernah mati…" Sakura makin mengepalkan tangannya ia tidak kuat mendengarkannya.

"ini tidak terjadi…. Yang benar saja…." Sakura mengacak rambutnya ia nafasnya agak berat seakan menahan amarah.

"itu semua terjadi, nak…" ucap Chiyo. Yoku menatap iba kepada Sakura.

"semua itu terjadi dan aku melihatnya aku hanya salah satu dari mereka yang tidak mati…" ucap Yoku. Sakura menatap Yoku.

"ia membantai seluruh Konoha… dan semua menjadi miskin…ayah dan ibuku bahkan terbunuh…" ucap Yoku si Youkai mungil. "ibuku menikahi Youkai…dan keduanya terbunuh ketika mempertahankanku…"

"apa kau disana juga nek?" tanya Sakura.

"hmmm… tidak aku berbisnis di suna pada saat itu." Ucap sang nenek.

"ini aneh…." Sakura hanya duduk terdiam ia memeluk dirinya sendiri. "aku baru bertemu dengan ayah dan ibuku… tadi pagi, aku kabur karena tidak mau melakukan perjodohan paksa…" jelas Sakura pada kedua orang yang sekarang menatapnya

"tapi itu tak mungkin…"

"ini benar…. Aku melihat mereka **hidup** dan **sehat** …" ucap Sakura dengan penekanan pada kata hidup dan sehat.

"tapi bagaimana mungkin raja dan ratu tidak punya anak, eh maksudku ada tapi tak sempat terlahirkan…" Sakura menatap kearah Nenek Chiyo ketika nenek itu mengatakannya.

"tentu ada… dan itu aku…" ucap Sakura. Yoku dan nenek Chiyo saling bertatapan.

"kalian tidak bercanda kan…" Sakura mengatakannya sambil menatap mereka penuh harap.

"entahlah…aku bahkan tak mengerti juga.." ucap Yoku menggaruk lehernya.

Sakura kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian berdiri. Ia melompat lompat dan menutup matanya erat. Berharap ia akan terbangun dan semuanya hanyalah mimpi. Sekitar beberapa menit ia membuka matanya dan melihat nenek Chiyo memegang gulungan kontraknya.

"ini apa?" tanya nenek Chiyo. Yoku berlari kearah nenek Chiyo dan ikut melihatnya.

"ah itu… hanya kontrak sihir aku melakukan perjanjian supaya aku tidak jadi menikah…" ucap Sakura "hmm tapi seluruhnya hanya hal yang mengecewakan tidak seperti yang kumau…"

"tidak…" Ucap nenek Chiyo. Sakura menoleh kearahnya. "ini semua yang tertulis dan kau menyetujuinya, nak" ucap nenek itu lagi.

"apa?! Tidak…"

"iya itu benar, semua yang tertulis…" ucap Yoku. Sakura mengerutkan jidatnya.

"aku meminta agar aku tidak menikah bukan orang tuaku terbunuh seperti ini…" ucap Sakura kesal

"ya… memang benar, ini tertulis kalau nasibmu akan berubah…tunggu!" Yoku terdiam dan menatap kearah Sakura

"apa?"

"kontrak sihir adalah sesuatu yang serius… apa yang kau bayar untuk ini?" tanya Yoku.

"aku memberi satu hari sebagai suatu perjanjian…entahlah aku juga tak mengerti…"

"APA!" sekarang Yoku berteriak bahkan nenek Chiyo hanya bengong. Sakura bengong melihat keduanya bereaksi seperti itu.

"dari siapa kau mendapatkan ini?!" seru nenek Chiyo

"…emmm… Orrrou…maru? Eh kurasa Ochimaru.. entahlah… ada Maru Dan O"

"Orochimaru?!" Yoku menyebutkan nama yang hendak Sakura katakan. "astagaa…. Hari apa yang kau berikan padanya?"

"aku membiarkan dia memilih apapun harinya…" ucap Sakura.

"astaga Tuhan…. Kau telah melakukan kesalahan besar anakku…" seru Chiyo kepada Sakura. Sakura menatap bingung.

"ada apa?"

"hari…jika kau memilih pada hari…seperti hari pada kau demam atau kau awal berbicara…maka hari tersebutlah yang dikorbankan dari hari itulah semua akan berubah…tapi hal yang terburuk jika ia memilih hari saat kau lahir…" ucap Yoku.

"itu artinya…" Sakura terbelalak.

"jika ia memilih hari lahirmu maka itu artinya kau tidak terlahir…dan itu artinya…semua akan berubah" ucap Yoku membuat Sakura terbelalak sempurna bahkan Chiyo terdiam ditempat.

"semua ini menjelaskan kenapa kau percaya kau anak dari raja dan ratu yang jelasnya telah meninggal setahun lalu.." tutur Yoku lagi. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"bagaimana kau tau semua ini, Yoku-chan?" tanya sang nenek.

"aku Youkai dan jelas aku tau… aku melakukan sihir dari saat aku lahir.." sahut Yoku.

"orang itu licik!" seru Sakura.

"untuk ukuran seperti Orochimaru… dia adalah ninja pelarian yang selama ini dikejar oleh polisi Konoha…setelah sekian lama ia melakukan hal illegal...ular itu sangatlah licik.." ucap Nenek Chiyo.

"bagaimana kau tau Orochimaru?" tanya Sakura. Nenek Chiyo menatapnya serius.

"cucuku meninggal karena dirinya… cucuku itu ia memohon agar menghidupkan ayah dan ibunya dan setelah itu ia membayar dengan nyawanya…dan semuanya…" Chiyo terdiam dan tak bisa melanjutkannya.

"tidak…tidak…aku melakukan kesalahan besar…" ucap Sakura sambil menangkup wajahnya.

* * *

Dilain sisi 3 tapak kaki melangkah mendekati gerbang Konoha yang sudah cukup rusak. Salah satunya bersurai kuning terang dengan kaos hitam dipadu kimono putih dan celana panjang hitam. Selain itu gadis dengan kulit coklat dan rambut merah tua. Dan yang satunya lagi laki-laki dengan pakaian abu-abu putih mengenakan kacamata bulat berambut putih diikat satu.

Ketiganya berjalan masuk perlahan didalam gelapnya malam.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **A/N :**

Jadi ini chapter 2 dari cerita sasusaku author, hehe maaf ya... panjang banget penjelasan untuk semuanya..author cuma ga mau ntar ceritanya berantakan. author tau dari kalian semua kebanyakan kepingin Sasusaku ato Narusaku keluarnya banyakan tapi tenang aj... chapter depan ada adegan salah satu dari mereka koq...mohon dukungannya teman2 author tau ini ga lebih bagus dari yang lain...heheh tapi review dan respect kalian sangat membantu untuk author koq.

RnR...review yah...


	3. Chapter 3: Tekad

Chapter: Tekad

Disclaimer: Tokoh yang ada didalam cerita author ini bukan punya author

Story by Himeponchan

Pair: sasusaku, sakunaru

Happy Reading!

* * *

Sakura berbaring di kamarnya. Ia mengenakan yukata bersih yang nenek Chiyo sediakan.

Ia berbaring dikamar yang sama namun seluruh hawa dan perasaan berbeda. Ia merasa hampa. Ia memikirkan banyak hal tentang orang tua dan perjanjian dengan manusia licik yang sengaja menjerumuskannya seperti ini.

Kata-kata Yoku dan nenek Chiyo menggema dipikirannya. Bahwa ia tidak pernah lahir, ayah dan ibunya telah meninggal terbunuh oleh orang yang memberikannya kontrak. Dan Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri untuk menyetujui dan menandai perjanjian itu.

Setelah acara makan malam yang menjelaskan keadaan buruk ini. Yoku dan nenek Chiyo memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Nenek Chiyo mengantar Sakura keruangan yang sebenarnya kamarnya sendiri. Keduanya berkata akan tidur diruangan seberang.

Sakura mengeratkan selimutnya merasakan dinginnya angin malam yang masuk dari sela sela jendela yang sudah rusak.

Sakura duduk melihat keseluruh ruangan kamarnya. Ia mengingat ketika ibunya mengepang rambut panjangnya dan membuatnya menjadi begitu rapi. Kimononya yang begitu erat ia kenakan. Makeup tipis yang ibunya kenakan padanya. Tentunya semua itu tidak dilakukan gampang karena Sakura terus mengoceh dan memberontak namun ibunya terus saja meneruskannya.

Sakura merungkikkan kakinya ia mulai teringat hal hal itu…ia merasa bersalah dan melakukan kesalahan besar. Ia membuat seluruh hidup penuh dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia terlalu egois. Sakura menghapus air matanya.

Sakura kemudian mengangkat kepalanya sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya. Ia meraih pedangnya dan mengenakan sepatunya dan keluar dari kamar dan membuka pintu ruangan dimana Yoku dan Chiyo tidur.

Youkai kerdil itu menoleh dengan mata 5 watt kearah Sakura yang sudah menatap kearah keduanya dengan wajah penuh harap.

"hhh… kenapa kau tidak tidur, Sakura-san…" tanya Yoku. Nenek Chiyo menatapnya bingung. "ada apa anakku?" tanyanya.

"dimana aku bisa menemukan seorang Orochimaru?" tanya Sakura lantang.

"kenapa?" tanya Nenek Chiyo dengan wajah bingung.

"kumohon jawab saja…" ucap Sakura berjalan mendekat dan duduk ditengah futon keduanya.

"kudengar dari beberapa kenalan ia membuka sebuah toko dikerajaan Roran…Ratu Sara? Mungkin kau pernah mendengarnya" ucap Yoku.

"aku tidak yakin Roran…seberapa jauh itu?" tanya Sakura.

"jauh?" Yoku berpose berpikir "hmmm jika kau naik kuda kurasa bisa memakan 2-3 minggu dari sini… itu sangatlah jauh"

Nenek Chiyo menepuk pundak Sakura "kau tak bermaksud untuk menghadapi Orochimaru, kan?"

Sakura menatap kearah nenek Chiyo "aku akan menghadapinya…"

"keputusan yang bodoh" cela Yoku pada Sakura "itu terlalu haram…" sahut Nenek Chiyo lagi.

"kenapa?" Sakura menggerutu pada keduanya.

"menghadapi seorang Orochimaru, sendirian sama saja dengan bunuh diri…" ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Ta-tapi… aku tidak mungkin diam disini dan menerima apa yang aku tak inginkan" ucap Sakura.

"shhh!" Sakura dan Yoku menatap kearah nenek Chiyo.

"mereka datang…" ucap Nenek Chiyo "aku merasakan Chakra mereka…"

"ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"kami tidak tau tujuan mereka kali ini…tapi, aku rasa ini berkaitan denganmu, nak…" ucap nenek Chiyo

"apa?!" Seru Sakura tak percaya.

"tenanglah nak…." Tak lama setelah itu terdengar hentakan kaki dikoridor ruangan.

Terlihat lelaki berambut kuning mencolok dengan jubah hitam menatap kearah mereka. Sakura bengong sedangkan Yoku hanya tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"jadi kenapa dia tidak melihat kita.."

"ini keahlianku Youkai…" ucap Yoku.

"hmmm keren sekali...tapi cukup aneh…" Ucap Sakura.

"…ilmu gaib kami kuasai…sekarang yang harus kita lakukan keluar dari ruangan ini…" ucap makhluk kerdil itu.

"mereka disana…!" seru seorang wanita dengan kulit sawo matang mengeluarkan kunai darri kantongnya dan melempar kearah ketiganya.

"oke dan kenapa sekarang kita terlihat…" tanya Sakura.

"lari!" seru Yoku dan nenek Chiyo. Ketiganya berhasil menghindari kunai.

* * *

Mereka berlari turun kelantai bawah dan berakhir di ruangan utama dimana biasa raja dan ratu duduk ditakhta. Disana terlihat 2 lelaki berambut kuning dan abu-abu sudaah siap dengan senjata masing-masing.

"Sakura pergilah keluar ketaman disana ada tembok yang bolong cukup besar kau bisa lewat sana. Sekarang. Kami akan menangani ini" ucap nenek Chiyo yang sudah menghantarkan Chakranya pada sebuah boneka yang keluar dari tas besar didekat pintu gerbang yang sengaja iya taruh disana.

Sakura mengangguk. Yang ia bisa lakukan sekarang hanya ini. Ia berlari kearah taman dan memanjat kearah bolongan yang cukup besar di dinding pelindung namun kakinya digenggam seorang wanita berambut merah dan menghempaskannya ketanah. Sakura mengeluarkan pedangnya dan gadis itu melompat cukup jauh dari Sakura.

"hmmm… ternyata kau lumayan juga ya.."

"kau meremehkanku heh…" ucap Sakura. Sakura mengibaskan pedangnya kekanan kiri dan terjadi cekcok disana bahkan hingga laki-laki berambut kuning datang menendang kaki Sakura dari belakang hingga Sakura terjungkal jatuh.

Gadis berambut merah itu mengikat kedua tangan Sakura namun Sakura lebih lihai dan berhasil terlepas. Namun pedangnya sudah dipegang oleh Lelaki bersurai kuning disana. Sakura bingung harus bagaimana. Kemudian ia berlari kearah depan kastil dan melihat nenek Chiyo yang sudah bercucur darah dan juga Yoku. Sakura berlari kearah keduanya kemudian memeluk keduanya.

"kau!" seru Sakura pada lelaki berkacamata bulat itu.

* * *

 **Tak!**

"uhhh… wanita ini…" geram wanita bersurai merah

"Karui… kau tau tadi itu kau hampir membunuhnya."

"kau itu yang terlalu baik Naruto" ucap Karui.

"gadis berambut merah muda kan…kurasa gadis inilah orangnya hm?" ucap Kabuto yang mengenakan kacamata bundar.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menyadari tangannya terikat ia tidak yakin namun ia berada disebuah ruangan. Ia terikat disebuah kursi didepannya ada meja kayu dan beberapa kursi disekelilingnya.

"oh Tuhan… apalagi sekarang…" Sakura menggeram mencoba melepas ikatan pada kedua tangannya namun itu tidak berhasil semakin ia menarik semakin erat ikatan itu.

"sialan!" Sakura menggerutu. Sakura kaget ketika pintu terbuka dan terlihat seorang lelaki tinggi berkulit putih, dengan surai kuning masuk keruangan sambil membawa semangkuk nasi dengan ikan yang telah panggang. Sakura menatap tajam kearah lelaki berpakaian kasual itu. Ia meletakkan piring itu kemeja didekatnya.

"aku akan melepaskan ikatanmu…jangan mencoba kabur, karena kau setelah kau keluar pasti kau tak selamat. Jadi makanlah sarapanmu dan jangan lakukan hal bodoh.." ucapnya. Sakura menatap laki-laki itu kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah Sakura dan melepaskan ikatan pada tangan Sakura dan ia duduk disalah satu kursi disekeliling meja kayu itu. Sakura mengusap pergelangan tangannya kemudian melihat kearah mangkuk nasi dan sepiring ikan Tuna yang telah dibakar.

"ini tidaklah beracun..makanlah.." ucap Naruto

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan namun ia agak ragu untuk memakan makanannya. Namun ia akhirnya memakan perlahan. Naruto tersenyum kecil kepada Sakura.

"jadi…aku berada dimana?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengunyah daging Tunanya.

"kita berada di Uzushiogakure…" sahut Naruto. "desa kecil yang terpencil namun tidak begitu jauh dari Konoha…terletak didataran tinggi luas"

"hmmm bagus sekali.." ucap Sakura agak menyindir.

"ia….kami dapat berburu ikan dan melihat matahari tenggelam dari desa ini…indah bukan?" Naruto berbangga diri. Sakura tersenyum kecil padanya.

"aku Sakura.." Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya Naruto tersenyum padanya.

"nama yang menjelaskan warna rambutmu, hmm…" Naruto terkekeh kecil "aku Naruto…"

"apa yang kalian lakukan didalam kastil Haruno?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"hmm sebetulnya kami hanya ingin mengumpulkan makanan dan segala macam sisanya…" sahut Naruto "untuk persiapan melawan musim dingin"

"tapi kalau kulihat sepertinya kalian tidak kekurangan makanan…" Sakura menatap kearah makanan yang sekarang ia makan. Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"akhir-akhir ini desa kami populasinya meningkat, hingga kami harus pergi ketempat ketempat lain untuk mengmbil sisa harta…terima kasih pada Orochimaru.." Naruto tersenyum lebar setelah mengatakan itu.

"hmm kau tau Orochimaru..?" Sakura bertanya.

"kau tak tau seorang Orochimaru itu melakukan beberapa perjanjian dengan raja sangat tamak dan mengambil kerajaannya.." jelas Naruto. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"kau tak tau ceritanya?" Sakura menggeleng.

"yahh…jadi seorang raja yang tamak ini menginginkan sebuah bisnis emas menjadi lancar namun tidak disangka emas yang ia gali habis dan banyak yang tidak membeli emas dengan si raja ini. Kemudian ia memohon pada Orochimaru lagi, supaya bisnisnya ramai lagi. Namun Orochimaru menolak hal tersebut…" ucap Naruto

"…biar kutebak, Orochimaru meminta bayaran kerajaan dan takhta pada si raja tamak itu?" Naruto mengangguk. Keduanya terdiam kemudian Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto yang sekarang membenarkan sarung tangan arthiritis hitamnya.

"kalau aku boleh tau…kenapa kalian membawaku kemari?" Tanya Sakura, Naruto menatap gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

Naruto menatapnya dengan penuh keraguan kemudian ia menatap kearah lain. Sakura menggerutu

"Naruto?" panggil Sakura, berharap agar lelaki yang berbicaranya dan juga menyerangnya ini memberitahukan alasan dari apa yang sekarang mengganggu pikirannya.

Naruto menghela nafas dalam-dalam kemudian ia berkata dengan sangat pelan "kami membawamu kemari….sehingga kami bisa memberimu kepada Orochimaru…"

"APA?!" Sakura berseru kemudian Naruto mengisyaratkan untuknya berbicara lebih pelan. "…kenapa?"

Naruto menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal kemudian ia menatap Sakura yang memohon penjelasan "…jadi Orochimaru mengatakan bahwa ia akan memberikan harga yang mahal jika dapat menemukan gadis berambut merah muda, dan ciri ciri yang ia berikan itu semuanya terdengar seperti apa yang ada pada dirimu…"

"hah? Dia melakukan sayembara? Untuk mencariku…untuk apa?" Tanya sakura kebingungan

Naruto mengangkat kedua pundaknya menandakan ia tak tau. "aku tidak tau, namun harga yang ia berikan itu cukup besar dan kami memerlukan uang itu…"

"untuk apa…?" Sakura menggeram "tapi kalian bilang, kalia-"

"kami memerlukan uang untuk membangun desa kecil kami…" ucap seorang wanita dengan rambut merah dengan kulit sawo matang.

Naruto dan Sakura menoleh kepada wanita yang berbicara disana. Wanita itu berjalan kearah Sakura, dan Sakura menatap tajam kearah Karui merah muda itu. "kami tidak dapat mengumpulkan dan mengambil barang-barang dan makanan untuk desa kami dari luar daerah, kami lebih sering menjaga desa kami ini dari Orochimaru. Maka dari itu, jika kami memberikanmu kepada makhluk ular itu, maka mereka akan membayar mahal pada kami."

Sakura ingin sekali membalas kata-kata Karui itu namun ia piker itu tak akan ada gunanya juga, jika keadaannya terbalik kemungkinan ia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan mendengarkannya.

* * *

Setelah Sakura menyelesaikan sarapannya, Naruto dan Karui mengantar Sakura kesuatu tempat. Sakura melihat kesekeliling desa. Udara sangatlah sejuk. Banyak warga desa lalu lalang dan melakukan pekerjaannya. Seperti yang mereka katakan desa ini masih berkembang.

Mereka sampai disuatu petak ruangan yang agak jauh dari desa Karui membuka pintu besi dan mendorong Sakura kedalam. Karui mengunci pintu besi.

"kau akan tinggal disini sampai besok pagi…" ucap Karui

Sakura menatap kearahnya

"Kenapa dengan besok pagi?" tanya Sakura.

"besok…Orochimaru akan datang kemari dan mengambilmu pergi…" ucap Karui.

* * *

Seorang dengan jaket tebal berjalan masuk kedesa Ushiogakure ia berjalan melewati orang lalu lalang didesa tersebut tidak ada yang dapat menyadari keberadaannya.

Ia berhenti didepan petak ruangan tempat agak terpencil dari desa. Ia mendekat dan melihat 2 insan yang satu wanita dan satunya lelaki.

"hmmm… urus bagian itu.." ucap si wanita. Lelaki sebelahnya menggaruk lehernya.

"entahlah Karui… aku tidak yakin…" ucap si laki-laki

"maksudmu?" tanya Karui sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"menyerahkannya pada Orochimaru…" lanjut Naruto.

"Naru-"

"kau dan aku tau apa yang akan dilakukan makhluk ular itu padanya ketika kita menyerahkannya bukan…" ucap Naruto "kau mau itu terjadi padanya?"

Karui terdiam sebentar kemudian ia mengangguk "aku tau … tapi jika kita tak melakukan ini, kita tidak bisa menyelamatkan Putri Hinata bukan…dan juga teman kita yang ditahannya"

Naruto mengangguk lemah tanpa berucap apapun kemudian berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu.

"ini akan sangat mudah…." Bisik lelaki dengan jaket tebal itu. Kemudian ia merasakan hembusan nafas disampingnya.

Ia menoleh kesamping dan melihat seekor musang dengan ekor sembilan.

"…dan sepertinya tidak"

TO BE CONTINUE

 **A/N:**

Akhirnya chaptr selanjutnya selesai, emang sebenarnya cerita author kali ini author full tentang adventure tapi tetep author selipin romance. hargailah author yang menulis seperti ini emng author menulis dengan alur lamban tpi author pengen cerita fantasy kek gini ada klisenya. terima kasih yang mereview ceritanya author sangat hargai...secepatnya sasusaku akan author munculkan kemungkinan pada chapter selanjutnya. ikuti cerita author ya. author tau crita author masih sangat banyak kekurangan...ga spt yang lainny karena ini baru2nya author bkin cerita hehehe. RnR yaa... yang sider mohon review juga nee... heheh trima kasih !

#bow


	4. Chapter 4: Escape

Chapter 4: Escape

Disclaimer: character didalam ff ini bukan milik author..milik bang Kishimoto heheh ^^

story by Himeponchan

Please Enjoy!

* * *

Waktu terus berjalan, matahari mulai tenggelam. Langit mulai gelap. Bintang mulai bersinar terang.

Sakura duduk diruangannya sambil berpikir apa yang ia harus lakukan supaya ia bisa keluar dari ruangan haram itu.

Naruto datang membawakan makan siangnya keduanya berbicara berjam-jam. Namun Naruto harus pergi melakukan hal lain dan digantikan dengan lelaki bersurai hitam sambil mengunyah permen karet.

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu sangat menyebalkan bagi Sakura sibuk membanggakan dirinya sendiri dan terus merayu Sakura. Maka Sakura berpura-pura tidur sehingga orang gila itu diam.

"kau bisa pergi sekarang, waktunya aku menjaga…" ucap Naruto. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya.

"bagus sekali! Aku sudah kelaparan" ucap lelaki bersurai hitam lalu ia berjalan bangga dan melambai kearah Sakura yang ada di sel tahanan.

Sakura duduk diranjangnya. Lalu pintu sel tersebut terbuka dan kemudian ia kembali menguncinya Naruto tersadar ia kebingungan.

"kenapa-" Naruto mengerut dahinya ia menatap kearah Sakura yang juga melongo kearahnya.

"Akhirnya.." Naruto menoleh kebelakangnya juga Sakura berjaalan kearahnya.

"siapa yang berkata itu?"

"aku…" dibelakang Naruto muncul seorang Youkai kerdil muncul dengan jaket tebal. Naruto dengan kekagetan yang tak terhingga tidak sengaja menjatuhkan nampan makanan yang ia bawa.

"Yoku-san!" seru Sakura girang. "bagaimana kau bisa hidup?"

"yah gampang saja…. Nenek Chiyo melakukan pergantian wujud sebelum orang gila berkacamata bundar itu berhasil membunuh kami…" ucap Yoku "lalu aku menyihirnya sedikit dengan ilmuku supaya itu kelihatannya seperti sungguhan…"

Sakura menatap kearah Yoku giirang dan memeluknya. "terima kasih Yoku-chan!"

"sama-sama…" ucap Yoku sambil tersenyum

"ah! Kita harus cepat, nona…. Ayooo!" seru Yoku. Ia menyentuh pintu sel itu kemudian sekejap pintu itu terbuka. Yoku memberikan Sakura sebuah pisau, dan berjalan keluar ruangan itu.

Sakura menatap kearah Naruto yang masih berdiri diam seribu bahasa dan menatapnya kebingungan. Sakura kemudian memegang tangan Naruto dan menariknya keluar ruangan.

* * *

Ketiga insan itu berjalan perlahan kedesa. Namun disana sangat sepi.

"dimana mereka semua?" tanya Sakura menoleh kekanan kiri.

"mereka ada di hall besar disana berpesta…" ucap Yoku, Sakura menatap Yoku bingung. "mereka merayakan makan malam bersama…sebelum mereka menyerahkan kau pada Orochimaru…"

Sakura langsung menoleh kearah Naruto menatapnya kesal. Namun Naruto hanya menggeleng kepalanya.

"…keadaan memaksa mereka Sakura, beberapa dari mereka diculik Orochimaru bahkan ia menculik putri dari klan yang dibanggakan disini…" ucap Yoku kemudian Sakura mengangguk.

"hmmm… kita harus cepat… sebentar lagi fajar akan menyingsing kita harus cepat menjauh dari desa ini…" Yoku menatap kearah Sakura.

"itu tak akan mungkin , dengan waktu yang singkat kau mau pergi jauh dari sini?" ucap Naruto.

"dan kuyakini kau salah akan hal itu, tuan.." ucap Yoku sambil menyeringai.

* * *

Karui berjalan kearah ruangan penjara yang menahan Sakura tadi.

Ia terdiam ketika melihat ruangan itu sudah tidak terkunci dan makanan yang tercecer berantakan.

"Nona jidat lebar….awas saja kau!"

* * *

"nah! Kita sudah sampai…" keduanya melewati pepohonan dan sampai disebuah tempat.

"Kurama?" ucap Naruto terkaget. Yoku menatap kearah Naruto bingung.

"kau kenal dia?" tanya Yoku. Naruto berjalan kearah Kurama dan mengelus kepala serigala langka dengan 9 ekor itu

"dia temanku.." ucap Naruto. Sakura melongo menatapnya. Catat! Ia tidak pernah melihat makhluk seperti itu.

"tapi bagaimana kau bisa menjinakkannya, biasanya ia akan sangat agresif pada yang baru ia lihat…" ucap Naruto. Yoku terkikik.

"kami berdua sama-sama Youkai…meski memang memerlukan waktu sih…" sahut Yoku. Sakura terkikik mendengar kata-kata Yoku yang diucapkan dengan nada tak yakin.

"kita harus pergi!" ucap Yoku. "kau tau Kurama bisa bergerak dengan sangat cepat." Ucap Yoku lagi mengelus Kurama.

"berhenti! Jangan bergerak!" seru sebuah suara dari belakang. Sakura, Yoku dan Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan melihat kearahnya kaget itu adalah Karui. Ketiganya kehilangan kata-kata.

Kemudian Sakura dengan lihai menarik kedua tangan Naruto dan berpose seakan ia akan segera menggaret leher Naruto dengan pisau yang ia aliri chakra, sebenarnya Naruto tidak selemah itu. Namun, Karui tau kalau Naruto merupakan orang yang mempunyai perasaan yang lembut.

"Naruto, bisakah kali ini kau tak lemah pada wanita itu!" seru Karui kesal. Naruto menatap Karui kehilangan kata-kata. Karui berjalan mendekat kearah mereka perlahan dan mencoba meraih kunai namun gerakannya terhenti.

"jika kau berani melakukan sesuatu aku akan benar-benar menggaret lehernya." Ucap Sakura dengan sangat lantang. Karui menggeram kemudian terdiam.

Yoku mengangkat tangannya kemudian cahaya biru muncul dari tangannya dan ia melemparkannya kearah Karui kemudian gadis itu terjatuh dan pingsan. Naruto menatap tajam kearah Yoku

"apa yang kau lakukan pada temanku, Youkai.." ucap Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

"itu hanya membuatnya tidur… sekarang ayo! Kita harus segera pergi" ucap Yoku.

Naruto menaiki Kurama kemudian diikuti Sakura.

"pergilah sekarang!" seru Yoku

"bagaimana denganmu Yoku-chan?" Tanya Sakura

"Kurama tak bisa membawa kita bertiga, aku akan mencari jalan lain.." ucap Yoku "ikuti peta ini..kumohon kali ini jangan ketangkap lagi..aku akan menemuimu tepat ditempat itu.."

Ketiganya melihat kearah suara diantara semak-semak disana. "cepatlah.." seru Yoku.

Kurama melompat dan terbang, kesembilan ekornya bergerak-gerak.

"kupikir makhluk ini cuma bisa bergerak cepat…" bisik Sakura

"dia bisa lebih dari terbang saja…" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"aku tidak pernah berada setinggi ini…" seru Sakura girang. Naruto tersenyum bangga.

"indah sekal, kan?" Tanya Naruto. Sakura mengangguk girang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya

* * *

Matahari terbit, orang-orang desa Ushiogakure kalang kabut mencari Sakura dan Naruto yang menghilang entah kemana. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memberitahu kebenarannya kepada Orochimaru.

Tepat pagi itu warga Ushiogakure berkumpul di pintu gerbang bermaksud untuk menyambut Orochimaru yang datang menaiki ular raksasa dengan pengawal silumannya

Dengan seringai lebarnya Orochimaru menyapa orang itu "selamat pagi…warga warga Ushiogakure.." serunya

"jadi teman lamaku Hyuuga Hiashi…dimana tawananmu itu…" ucap Orochimaru masih dengan seringai lebarnya

"kabur.." jawab Hyuuga Hiashi dengan tatapan waspada. Jika kalau orang yang berdiri didepannya hendak bertindak pada warga desanya.

"dia kabur…" ucap Hiashi "dan dia membawa salah satu panglima kebanggaanku"

Orochimaru menggeram keras "sialan! Bagaimana dia bisa kabur?!"

"ia mendapat bantuan!" ucap Kabuto dan Karui.

"kita harus cepat mencari gadis itu!" seru Orochimaru dengan amarah menjadi-jadi.

"kami akan segera mengirim kapal untuk mencari mereka.." ucap Hiashi.

Orochimaru tersenyum bangga "bagus, bagus…" ia mengangguk setuju.

Kemudian Orochimaru tersenyum licik "untuk menyakinkan keselamatan dari panglimamu yang bodoh dan putrimu itu…aku akan memberi bala bantuan"

"Mogu!" seru Orochimaru dan salah satu pengawal berwajah ularnya itu datang menghampirinya.

"ya tuan.."

"aku ingin kau mengirimkan pesanku untuk teman lamaku…" ucap Orochimaru masih dengan seringai khasnya.

"kepada siapa Tuanku.." Tanya pengawalnya itu

"Kimimaro, dan Suigetsu.." Orochimaru menatap menyeringai kearah Hiashi yang sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. "bilang padanya ini hal mendesak.."

"baik tuanku" ucap Pengawalnya.

Orochimaru tertawa lepas karena ia menyakini kalau sebentar lagi Sakura akan segera mati. Orochimaru menggosok kedua tangannya.

* * *

Sakura, Naruto dan Kurama mendarat ditanah yang kotor. Sakura membaca peta yang diberi oleh Yoku. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak ada rawa-rawa dan pepohonan yang lebar.

Kedua insan itu melihat ada asap dari balik pepohonan itu.

"kurasa kita sudah sampai.." ucap Sakura membaca peta yang ada digenggamannya

"kau yakin kau membaca peta itu dengan baik…" ucap Naruto menatap Sakura tidak yakin dan diakhiri dengan Sakura menatapnya dengan tajam.

"hmm…kaupikir aku tidak bisa membaca peta.. aku seorang putri..dan aku mempelajarinya" seru Sakura. Naruto menatapnya tidak yakin

"bagaimana aku tau kalau kau seorang putri…lagipula apa kenapa kau bisa percaya dengan Youkai itu.." tutur Naruto sambil menggaruk lehernya.

"memangnya ada yang salah?"

"bukan itu…hanya saja, biasanya Youkai tidak peduli dengan manusia dan masalah manusia…" ucap Naruto.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Kurama? Ia juga Youkai bukan" ucap Sakura menunjuk kearah Kurama yang sudah menatap Naruto tajam. Naruto cengir kuda

"hmm… tenanglah temanku tercinta, Kurama kan berbeda!" seru Naruto pada Sakura dan Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan.

"lagipula kenapa kau peduli" Sakura menatap Naruto dengan geram.

"i-i-tu… ya- tentu saja aku tidak ingin terjadi kecurangan antara kau dan makhluk itu, lagipula kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu nanti jangan datang dan menangis padaku.." ucap Naruto sambil mencibir salah tingkah

"aku mempercayai Yoku karena ia telah membantuku beberapa kali Naruto.." ucap Sakura, kemudian Naruto menoleh kearah Sakura. "aku ingin membalas budinya juga…" tutur Sakura lagi sambil tersenyum kecil. Naruto kemudian mengangguk.

"siapa kau sebenarnya, Sakura? Kenapa Orochimaru begitu menginginkanmu" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

"kau akan mengetahuinya nanti…" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lemah.

Kemudian keduanya berjalan memasuki pepohonan dan menemukan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar terbuat dari kayu. Keduanya saling berpandang kemudian berjalan kearah pintu. Dan mengetuknya

"permisi…"

 **cklek!**

Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam cepak berkacamata dan jaket. Naruto dan Sakura nyengir kearah orang itu.

"apa yang kalian lakukan didepan rumah kami…" ucap orang itu datar.

"hmm..kami kemari, karena usulan dari.." ucap Naruto bingung kemudian menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Youkai yang bernama Yoku…" tutur Sakura dengan cengiran lebar.

"hmm Yoku…"

"iya Youkai yang mengenakan jaket tebal dengan hakama, ia kerdil…" jelas Sakura lagi. Kemudian orang itu menyeringai membuat Sakura dan Naruto merinding.

"ohhh jadi kau berteman dari Youkai itu…salam kenal aku Aburame Shino ayo silahkan masuk.." ucap Shino memperkenalkan dirinya.

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan masuk kerumah itu, namun Shino berkata kalau Kurama harus berada diluar.

* * *

"ohh.. ada tamu…" seru seorang lelaki dengan badan gempal "haloo!" sapanya ramah

"ayo silahkan duduk…" ucap Shino "jadi perkenalkan diri kalian.."

"aku Sakura…" ucap Sakura

"dan aku Naruto…"

Sakura menelusuri ruangan disana ada lelaki gempal memakan snacknya kemudian ada lelaki dengan rambut nanas berbaring diujung sana.

"berapa orang yang tinggal disini?" Tanya Sakura pada Shino

"kurang lebih ada 8 orang disini…tapi biasanya lebih" ucap Shino "hmm perkenalkan ini serangga kesayanganku namanya Uno"

Sakura dan Naruto menatapnya merinding namun keduanya tetap menyengir lebar

"hmm Sakura kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh?" bisik Naruto pada Sakura

"Naruto… kau tidak boleh berprasangka seperti itu…" bisik Sakura pada Naruto

"AKKHHH!" seru Naruto ketika seorang lelaki berambut klimis merangkulnya. Naruto terkaget dan menoleh melihat lelaki dengan wajah pucat dan senyum anehnya menatap kearah Naruto.

"kau yakin tidak ada yang aneh…" seru Naruto, Sakura hanya menatap Naruto bengong

"reaksimu itu kurang sopan tuan yang menjadi tamu" ucap lelaki klimis itu. Sakura hanya bisa melongo melihatnya sedangkan Naruto masih speechless sambil terengah-engah mencoba bersatu dengan nyawanya yang sempat lompat

"AAAA!" seru Naruto lagi ketika anjing besar menjilat mukanya "APA TIDAK ADA YANG NORMAL DIRUMAH INI?!"

"ahh! Akamaru! Sudah kubilang jangan sembarangan menyapa orang tak dikenal…" ucap lelaki dengan coat abu-abu berjalan kearah mereka. Sakura makin speechless melihatnya.

"Kiba! Sudah kubilang anjingmu itu mengganggu serangga-seranggaku..bawa keluar sana!" seru Shino.

"hm! Enak saja…seranggamu itu yang tak tau diri mengigiti Akamaru…tidak sopan!"

 **krek!**

"ahh Sasuke akhirnya kau kembali…perkenalkan mereka tamu dari Yoku" ucap Shino pada lelaki bersurai biru donker yang mengenakan kaos dan celana hitam dengan coat tebal. Lelaki itu menoleh kearah Sakura dan Naruto yang masih jantungan karna keadaan disana.

"Hn… hai kalian…" sapa lelaki yang dipanggil Sasuke, Sakura menatap kearah Sasuke yang berjalan kearahnya. Naruto berharap lelaki yang masuk ini tidak ada gangguan kelainan setidaknya agak normal.

TO BE CONTINUE

 **A/N:**

Hi semuanya...sori ya Sasuke munculnya telat banget, author mempercepat alur cerita di chapter ini. Makasih banget yang udh nyempatin baca dan review cerita author yang kek gini. author tau dari fanfiction Sasusaku biasa itu pasti di chapter awal atau kedua langsung ketemu ama si Sasuke dan itulah yang di tunggu dengan pembaca. makhlumkan author yang nulis kaya gini dan plot yang ribet begini. maafkan author diawal memang banyak adegan narusaku mungkin beberapa pembaca ga suka maafkan author. tapi setelah chapter ini akan sangt banyak adegan antara sasusaku... terima kasih dukungannya. Sebenarnya ini resiko banget bikin cerita fantasy yang kadang banyak yang males baca karena panjang banget. makanya author respect banget ama yang baca dari chapter 1-4 dan yang review cerita author...

terima kasih ya!

RnR..review yaa... makasih ^^ #bighug


End file.
